The Girl From The Rift
by TheyDidn'tHaveMyName
Summary: One day someone comes through the rift. Someone that shouldn't exist. Someone that knows a man from Jack's past. The rating's for a wee bit of language. Last chapter is up!
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: my only character is Sal who is happy living in my head

Disclaimer: my only character is Sal who is happy living in my head. The others will go back home tomorrow.

Sal

Chapter 1

June 2008

Everybody was 'blaming' the beautifully hot summer on global warming. Torchwood knew it was because of Alana- a lovely alien who could influence weather patterns and was now living happily in Croydon. Despite knowing the summer's weather was effectively fake the Torchwood team were enjoying it as for once the hub's draughty interior prevented the searing heat from becoming uncomfortable. Saying that- Jack was slightly annoyed he had no opportunity to wear his coat but as soon as Ianto reminded him it would probably be freezing cold again as soon as Alana felt a bit homesick he dropped the subject.

The heat seemed to cause a lull in alien activity so to prevent boredom Owen took to attempting to annoy Ianto by suggesting frequently it was too hot for coffee and how much he would rather a vodka on the rocks or even lemonade- or any other drink he could think of.

"There's predicted Rift activity in 21 minutes guys!"

Toshiko's shout caused Jack to look up from the dull paperwork he was examining.

"Where Tosh?"

"An old airfield about 10 miles away."

Ianto grabbed the SUV keys and the team began to dash outside. Jack glanced at his poor old coat on its peg. He didn't normally go anywhere without it.

"Jack, you coming?"

Owen's shout regained Jack's attention and he dashed from the hub to join the others.

The airfield was ridiculously hot. The lack of clouds in the sky meant the sun glared down unfiltered on the Earth below. Owen was panting slightly almost as soon as they had gotten out of the SUV. Ianto had even removed his suit jacket and tie and was now wandering whether rolling up his sleeves would make his life anymore comfortable.

A sudden bright light behind them signalled the opening of the rift. Ianto turned to face it, unsure of what to expect. An orange and blue Something rocketed out of the breech above his head. It must have been a missile; it was too fast to be anything else.

"What the hell?"

Ianto vaguely heard Owen shout in surprise but was focusing on the missile thing. He could see it- a blur far in the distance- curving round in a wide arc. Ianto realised it was coming back. Fast.

"Shit!"

After Owen's second yelp they ran. Ianto wanted to get out of its path- whatever the hell it was. He and the rest of the team bolted to the side- apart from Jack.

"Jack! What are you doing?"

Ianto called to him but he didn't respond. He had a look of pure awe and admiration on his face. Ianto looked to the missile. As it came closer it became more defined. He squinted. He must be was seeing things. The missile looked like a figure on a snowboard- except the snowboard was at least six feet from the ground. It swayed and flipped in the air performing a complex set of tricks that would make any snowboarder jealous. He wondered whether the heat haze from the tarmac was making him hallucinate- like a mirage or something. He looked back to Jack. He still hadn't moved. Rolling his eyes he ran to join the other man.

"What is it?"

Jack's whisper was barely audible, "It's a Solar Surfer."

"Why are you whispering?" Ianto deliberately exaggerated his whisper in an attempt to mock Jack.

Without looking away from the Solar Surfer Jack replied, "Because it deserves it. Because it shouldn't exist. Because Solar Surfers are just a legend. Don't worry, it won't hurt you. Just watch."

Ianto trusted Jack and signalled for the others to come over. Owen hesitated- well aware of the incoming Surfer.

"But what is it?" he asked.

"Alien."

"Really Jack! I hadn't bloody well gathered that! Be a bit more specific!" Owen's voice was tense.

"Shhh! Just watch."

The watched as the Solar Surfer hurtled towards them. When it was about 10 meters away it abruptly flew upwards. Ianto's eyes widened. It was perfectly vertical. Jack gasped.

"I've always wanted to see this!"

"See what?"

"Owen shut up and watch!"

As it tore upwards the figure bent low to the board. The board suddenly parted from the figure's feet and the figure flipped in the air. As they watched the long board contracted and shrunk until it was less than half it's original size. Now falling quickly the figure deftly swung the board behind its back- apparently hooking it onto a strap or something.

Gwen noticed the huge height it was falling from, "Oh my God! It's gonna be killed!"

Without looking away Jack answered, "No, it won't."

The figure landed effortlessly with a soft thud, its legs bent and a hand on the ground to stabilise it– Ianto recognised the similarities between its stance and a classic Spider-man pose.

As the figure stood they could finally make out the features of the Solar Surfer. Owen gasped slightly as he realised the Surfer was an incredibly pretty girl. She had short jagged brown hair gathered untidily into loose pigtails- a pair of bright orange ski-goggles sat upon her head like a hair band. Her luxurious brown eyes connected with Owen's and for a fraction of a second he felt as though he was gazing into the heart of the sun. She was wearing a tight orange checked shirt that accentuated her tiny- impossibly tiny- waist. A blue strap ran from her right shoulder to her left hip- presumably holding the board he could see poking out from behind her body. A pair of bright blue skinny jeans graced her hips and her long legs. She wore what looked like a pair of bright orange Converses but with much thicker soles than usual. Owen had to admit he liked the whole orange/blue thing she had going.

She strolled happily towards Jack and stuck out a hand encased in a blue fingerless glove that reached her elbow. Jack took her hand and shook it roughly with a massive grin plastered on his face.

"That was incredi…"

The girl cut him off- her voice sounding worried, "Did anything follow me through?"

"What, erm, no. Why?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm Sal."

"Captain Jack Harkness."

Sal dropped his hand in shock. Ianto quirked an eyebrow.

"What? What is it?" Jack seemed worried now- as if he was scared of offending her.

"You're kidding! Captain Jack Harkness! _The_ Captain Jack Harkness! That's incredible. You know, you're taller than I imagined. And your shoulders are huge!" A grin spread quickly across Sal's features.

Jack threw a glance over his now apparently huge shoulder at his team. He looked really worried now. Gwen looked confused. Tosh looked equally confused. Owen was too busy admiring Sal's figure to look confused. Ianto just shrugged. Rolling his eyes Jack turned back to the girl.

"What do you mean? How do you know who I am?"

Sal's grin faded slightly, "Doesn't matter now," she muttered quietly.

"Look forgive me for saying this, but you're a Solar Surfer. You shouldn't even exist. Your species is just an urban legend."

The grin returned, "You know what I am. He was right; you are different. You shouldn't know what I am. This is," she looked around, "21st century Sol 3. Either you're very smart or you're not from around here."

Jack smiled, "Bit of both actually," (Ianto rolled his eyes) "But what do you mean he? How do you know about me?"

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend."

Jack was puzzled. Seeing the look on his face Sal reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace. At the end of the long string she had roughly tied a key. It looked like an ordinary Yale key- very common- but Jack gasped. He reached out and as his fingers brushed the warm metal a tiny jolt of electricity passed through his body. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar key. It matched exactly.

"Sal. That's a TARDIS key."


	2. The Doctor

Sorry it took a while to update guys- a vicious combination of coursework and a plot bunny which wouldn't leave me alone prevented this being written for a while.

* * *

Chapter 2

Winter 3312

Sal was miserable. It was too cold and their wasn't enough sunlight to charge her board. She glanced at her poor little board- the blue solar cells looking chipped and faded. The one downside to being a solar surfer, major Seasonal Affective Disorder.

She snuggled into the thick coat her mum had made for her- her only reminder of her mum, she had lost everything else. She sighed and picked up her large bag. She had barely enough food to last another couple of days. She cursed the winter- praying for some sun so that she didn't have to depend on the impracticalities of food. Her compass told her she was only about 3 miles from a village. Perhaps she could beg for food there. She'd have to hide the board though.

Sighing Sal activated the board. It sounded sick. She pulled on her goggles watching the world turn violently orange. She jumped on to the board, clicking her boots into the supports.

_"Come on board. Three miles. We can make it. Go!"_

The board whizzed forward as Sal's thoughts had asked it to. _"Higher board, higher," _Sal knew she had to be higher up, less chance of being spotted. She soared up into the sky, her long coat billowing out behind her in the wind. Suddenly the board seemed to cough and splutter, then she was falling.

_"Shit!" She was too high. She wouldn't be able to land._

_"Come on! Higher. Work! Please board. It can't end like this! We outran the hunters. We can't be beaten by a little bit of bad weather! Please. I'm begging you. _Don't fall."

As the ground came nearer Sal realised there was no hope. She was falling, and she couldn't land. She wondered if it had been worth it. She had survived the hunt- but had lost everything else. At least she would see her mum and dad again. She thought about dismounting her board and attempting to land, then dismissed the thought. She and her board were going out as one.

Sal closed her eyes and prepared for the imminent impact.

It came suddenly. Too suddenly. Sal clattered to the ground as she hit metal- metal? Her legs bent under her with a sickening crack and she was blinded by pain.

"Sorry about that. Broken legs definitely, but better than the other option eh?"

Sal shook her head. Surely this wasn't what the afterlife was like. She opened her eyes slowly, but they quickly widened in surprise. She was surrounded by a large rock coloured dome and bits of… giant coral maybe? A central column stood proudly in the middle of the room, a bright green light pulsing from inside it. It bathed the man leaning on it in mystical green light. She must have hit her head or something. Where the hell was she?

The man walked up to her. He was in a blue suit and had mad brown hair. He gazed at her from behind thick black glasses, his brown eyes full of concern.

"Sorry about the rough landing. What do you need? Medicine? Nanogenes?"

"Sunlight," Sal groaned as she bent down and uncoupled her board, hissing in pain as her leg moved.

"What colour?"

"What?"

"Red sun, yellow sun, white sun? Take your pick."

"Any. Yellow preferably."

The man dashed to the central console and a sudden vwooshing noise echoed around the room. The man dashed back and grabbed her, lifting Sal off the ground.

"Hey, what are you doin?"

"Making you better! Quit complaining!" He paused and looked down, "Nice coat!"

A pair of blue doors opened and the man carried Sal into the wilderness.

They were in a clearing inside a rainforest. Sal gasped. How the hell did they get here. As sunlight bathed Sal she could feel the bones in her legs knitting together again, the hunger in her stomach disappearing. She leapt from the man's arms, landing gracefully before running to grab her board. It pulsed happily in the sunlight, humming slightly. Sal activated it and hopped on. She rocketed forwards enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair. She whooped happily as she flipped in the air before returning to land next to the stranger.

"Thank you!" She raced forward to hug the man, "Who are you?"

"More importantly who are you. You're a Solar Surfer. You shouldn't exist."

"You're right, sort of. And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't exist. And the Solar Surfers would be extinct."

A look of understanding appeared on the man's face. "You're the last?"

Sal nodded, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. The Last of the Time Lords."

Sal gasped. A Time Lord! A race more legendary than the Solar Surfers. This was incredible.

"Well Doctor. I don't know how to thank you. Do you want a ride?"

She gestured to her board but the Doctor shook his head.

"Some other time perhaps. You could tell me your story instead."

Sal smiled. She could easily do that. Anything for the man who had saved her life

* * *

As usual, please R&R as Reviews generate warm fuzzies inside

Sorry if it didn't make sense earlier, the paragraphs got mixed up somehow


	3. The Captain

Chapter 3

June 2008

Ianto jumped as he heard Sal squeal with delight as Myfanwy chased her around the hub. The pterodactyl had become very interested in the surfer and was enjoying the novelty of a chase that didn't involve a sheep and wasn't over in 2 seconds. It took a great amount of skill not to drop the mug he was carrying- especially when Owen tumbled backwards from his chair in shock as Sal shot over his desk. It required an insane amount of concentration not to burst out laughing at his yelp and consequent muttering of "Bloody pterodactyl" and "Bloody chair." Ianto noticed he didn't mutter "Bloody Surfer" or "Bloody Sal" but he let that slip.

Ianto delivered the coffee to Jack. As Jack sipped the hot liquid Ianto sat down.

"Are you gonna tell me about her?"

Jack looked up.

"What I know, yeah. She's a Solar Surfer. They're legendary beings who literally surfed through the cosmos from planet to planet. They watched and learnt everything they could about every planet, person and time. They didn't need food, water or air- only sunlight. They lived for hundreds of years thriving on the pure adrenaline rushes of surfing through meteor showers or hurricanes or through canyons."

"You're talking in past tense," Ianto noticed.

Jack sighed and clasped his hands. "They were wiped out. At the start of the 32nd century they disappeared without a trace. The most popular theory was that they were hunted down by another race who wanted to possess the Surfer's powers. Whatever the reason they vanished and became nothing more than urban legend. And now one of them is racing around the hub being chased by a pterodactyl. Funny how things work out, eh!"

"You said she had a TARDIS key."

"She does." Jack pulled out his own key. "This key will open the Doctor's TARDIS, so will Sal's. I just want to know how she got it. He doesn't hand them out to passing strangers."

"What's she doing here?"

Jack shook his head. "I have no idea."

Jack walked out into the hub and watched the chaos ensuing. Sal was flying backwards around the central column, taunting Myfanwy with a piece of meat slathered in the special sauce while papers went flying back and forth around a very confused and startled Gwen. Jack laughed. Ianto groaned realising the amount of cleaning that he would have to do. Jack whistled loudly.

"Sal!" Sal chucked the meat to the pterodactyl and floated down to dismount beside the Captain.

"What's up?"

"Sal, you need to talk to me."

Ianto couldn't work out whether Jack's request made Sal happy or sad, her face was impossible to read. She nodded and walked with Jack into his office.

"I thought the Solar Surfers were extinct." Jack regretted the bluntness of this statement but couldn't fathom how Sal existed.

"They are or aren't depending on the time and you're definition."

Jack smiled at the kid's reply, but that still didn't answer his question.

"Sal, I heard the legends when I was a kid. The Solar Surfers were wiped out completely. You shouldn't exist"

"They were, I lost everyone. My dad… my mum," she was close to crying, "I only survived because technically I'm not really a Solar Surfer."

Jack's mouth actually dropped. "But you must be, you can control a board. I saw you drop and land from that height. Nobody but a Surfer could do that!"

"My dad was a Surfer. My mum wasn't. I'm only half Surfer. That's the only reason I escaped. I could survive without sunlight- just. The others couldn't. They then killed my mum because I escaped." Silent tears slipped down Sal's cheeks. "I was alone going from town to town across the planets. I'm not old enough to survive in space so I had to stowaway on ships or barter passage. I had to hide who I was incase they found me, I didn't know who to trust. Then one day my board malfunctioned. It was deprived of sunlight and I was falling. Next thing I know I'm in the TARDIS, and the Doctor took me into sunlight to heal me. He was the last of his kind. I was the last of mine. We formed a bond."

"How old are you?"

"106, I'm still a kid Jack. And I'm the last one. When I die there are no more surfers, and the Doctor explained it to me. I'll never have kids- otherwise the timeline's messed up and the universe implodes or something," the tears became a little river, "Can you imagine what that's like Jack?"

"Yes."

Sal looked up. "Of course, you can't die. I forgot that!" Sal smiled. "Look at me, half my friends are in some of the most depressing situations imaginable."

Jack smiled, "I don't know about that Sal. You know when I was a kid I wanted to be a Solar Surfer when I grew up!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. A lot of kids did. You're people were the stuff of legends with the ability to race through space and across oceans in seconds. I always wanted a solar board."

Sal wiped her eyes and grinned, "Well Captain Harkness, now's you're chance. Do you want a ride?"

Jack looked in amazement at Sal, "No way, can you do that?"

"Easy!"

Sal activated the board and it expanded until it was about two meters long. It floated about a foot off the ground. She pressed a button on the underside of the board and an extra pair of supports appeared. Sal reached into her tiny bag and produced a pair of ski goggles, fingerless gloves and converse like shoes. She then pulled out a long coat and slipped it around her tiny figure.

"Can't have you riding without the correct gear, only have you got a coat. I haven't got space for another one and it's night so it's gonna be cold?"

Jack laughed, "How do you fit that much in that bag?"

"The doctor fixed it for me, hurry up!"

Jack pulled on the gloves and the shoes. He felt the springy supports in the soles explaining the extra thickness. With butterflies in his stomach he grabbed Sal around the waist and allowed the supports to click around his feet. Sal smiled, she hadn't had anyone riding shotgun for years, the Doctor had never taken her up on the offer. She relaxed and felt Jack relaxing behind her. His warm arms had a vicelike grip around her waist, she enjoyed the unusual sensation. No wonder Ianto liked him.

"Hold on tight, and try to relax and copy my movements."

Jack nodded and gulped. He suddenly felt as though the experience of his hundreds of years of existence melted away to be replaced by a ten year old Jack ready to go and explore with no inkling of responsibility or pressure or danger- not that he had been very wary of those things anyway. The excitement felt like loud rock music pounding through his head, but it was replaced by a pure jolt of adrenaline when the board shot forward like a roller coaster. He whooped with joy as they hurtled out of the office to the surprise of the others. They spiralled around the column and over Myfanwy's nest before racing through the long corridors and careering around sharp bends. Jack pressed a button on his wrist band and the lift doors began to open. Sal noticed them and made a sharp turn upwards leaving Jack slightly winded from the sudden change of angle. They shot up through the perception filter with the night-time crowds oblivious to Sal and Jack's combined roars of laughter and ecstasy.

They flew over Cardiff in minutes, the cold night air chilling their cheeks. Jack gazed at the stars above them- crystal clear and seeming as close as ever as they sped past them.

"Go as fast as you like, I can handle it!"

Sal nodded and they plunged down to the water below. Jack bent down and traced the surface of the water with his fingertips. This was incredible. This was the Atlantic Ocean. He was flying across the Atlantic Ocean on a solar board with the last of the Solar Surfers. The statue of Liberty suddenly rose up in front of them and they circled round it. Sal slowed down slightly to allow Jack to enjoy the view and the startled looks of a gathering of people on the ground below. Jack knew he shouldn't be letting Sal do this, but it felt so good. He didn't give a damn. Within seconds they were past New York. Within minutes they had flown through the Grand Canyon and over the active volcanoes of Hawaii. A breathtaking trip across the continent of America that no mortal human could have withstood. Then over the Pacific, their coats billowing out behind them.

They saw the sun rising over Uluru in Australia, the extra energy from the sun allowing Sal to sprint forward even faster as they hurtled through the crimson and scarlet sky. Sal took him to see Everest and they shot over the top of the roof of the world- the highest people on the entire planet. Before he knew it they were flying to the Eiffel Tower. The bright lights outlining the beautiful structure as Sal bent low to the board. Jack copied her with his large arms still surrounding her waist and they weaved through the gaps in the metalwork.

They arrived back at the hub too soon. Jack wanted to go again but Sal said he would die on the journey- there's only so much hyper sonic travel someone could take- even Jack, and no way was she carrying around a dead weight. The others were seriously confused.

"Where did you two go?" asked Gwen.

"Around the world!"

"In seven minutes?" Owen didn't believe Jack.

"Yep!"

"Bloody Hell!"


	4. The Surfer

Chapter 4

Summer 4056 (Sort of)

The Doctor grinned at Sal. "Where do you wanna go."

Sal smiled, the Doctor was amazing- truly amazing. The TARDIS had taken them from the depths of winter to almost a millennium later on a different world. Now he said she could go wherever she wanted.

"Can we go see my dad?"

The Doctor's face dropped, "We can't. It would mess with the timelines."

Sal understood. "Do you know any good places to surf?"

"Well," the Doctor smiled, "There's a meteor shower right now on Belitzor. Do you think you could handle it?"

Sal grinned, "I've never surfed in a meteor shower before, only watched dad. I'd love a shot at it!"

"Great!" The Doctor dashed around the TARDIS and it began to vwoosh again. Sal immediately decided she loved that noise. It meant new adventures, new places, new knowledge.

Three hours later the Doctor sat on a deckchair with a jar of marmalade watching Sal surf through the meteors. He smiled. The kid was truly happy- a true surfer! He fleetingly remembered the promise he'd made a Solar Surfer long ago.

__

They were chasing him so he let him shelter in the TARDIS but his adventurous spirit meant he was restless. He wanted to fight, to protect his family. The Doctor discouraged him- told him he would be killed, but he had to try. Before he left he told him about his daughter. She was going to survive this, he knew it. It didn't matter what the Hunters did to him. She needed to survive this. The Doctor promised him he would find her, protect her. He promised he would show her the universe and let her live. The Surfer thanked him then left. He never saw him again.

Sal was that Surfer's daughter. He had found her by chance but knew it was her. And the Doctor kept his promises. He was going to show Sal anything she wanted.

TWTWTWTWTW

Six months after that Sal was making breakfast. She didn't need food but occasionally she liked to eat something to see what it tasted like. Today she was trying Cornflakes which were a dish from Sol 3. The Doctor told her they were good with milk- something that came out of a cow. Sal was going to ask him to take her to see the cow people as they sounded very interesting.

The Doctor appeared behind her giving her a small shock and she spilled the milk on the floor. Apologising she offered to clear it up.

"Don't worry about it. Listen, I've got something for you."

He pressed a small key on a long string into her hand. Her eyes widened as she realised what it was.

"A TARDIS Key! Thanks Doctor!" she flung her arms around him before looping the string around her neck.

"And I had a fiddle with this," he gave her a small bag.

She opened it up and stuck her hand in. Her arm disappeared inside as she attempted to feel the bottom of the bag.

"It's huge!"

"I thought you might get some use out of it."

"Thank you Doctor," she smiled, "Why are you so good to me?"

"It's good to have a kindred spirit…" Sal nodded.

TWTWTWTWTW

In the desserts of the planet Abary a year later Sal and the Doctor were being chased by a tribe of Votons. Abary was on a rift in space and time similar to the rift in Cardiff. The Doctor was sure it was just an extension of the Cardiff rift but either way, they had stopped for a refuel. They hadn't meant to upset the Votons but the Doctor accidentally said that perhaps the old black against yellow look needed a freshen up and the giant bee-like creatures went berserk! They were now running for their lives through a barren dessert with four giant bee things flying close behind them.

"Doctor, have you got a plan, please tell me you have a plan!"

The Doctor looked blankly at Sal. This time he had no idea. Sal sighed and stopped running.

"Sal, what are you doing!" The Doctor stopped and ran up next to her. "We've got to run Sal, giant bee things! Coming this way. Come on. You know you want to run!"

Sal smiled. Trust the Doctor to be a bit mental at a time like this. But it was simple. She knew about Votons. She knew they liked to chase things- especially when they were flying.

"Doctor," she whispered in his ear, "Thank you. Thank you for everything. Get back to the TARDIS. I'll meet you there. If I'm not back in an hour, leave. Don't follow me."

She then reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sal, what are you doing?"

"For god's sake Doctor. Run!"

Sal turned and ran. She ran forwards away from the Doctor. Away from her life of adventure and happiness. She was willing to die for him as she knew the Votons could catch her- too much sand in the air would clog the filters, slowing the board down- but she didn't care. She couldn't let him die when he had lived so much. He couldn't die by giant bee sting. So she ran. She reached behind her and grabbed her board. It expanded as she threw it down and jumped on. As the supports clicked around her shoes she could hear the deadly wing beats behind her. They were getting closer as she willed the board on, praying the filters wouldn't clog. It wasn't working. They were getting nearer.

Suddenly ahead of her a bright glowing light appeared. She shook her head in amazement. Salvation! She knew from the Doctor the rift would swallow her up and spit her out at a different point in time and space. She could deal with that. As long as he was safe. Besides, she had her board.

She crouched low as she was immersed in the light. It was slightly tingly- like thousands of light pinpricks all over her body. She could hear the Doctor's voice echoing behind her.

"SAAAAAAAL!!"

Next thing she knew she was hurtling along a strip of tarmac. It was warm and she noticed a group of people behind her, so she turned. Some of them ran away from her. But not the man. He stood still and watched her approach. She felt as though she would like this man, there was something safe and solid about him, so she was going to impress him.

"Flying Dismount I think." She smiled as the board flew upwards. She touched the board releasing her feet. With well practised ease she swung the rapidly shrinking board behind her back and landed effortlessly. Pleased with herself she remembered what the Doctor had taught her. Make a good first impression. Her breath caught slightly as she remembered the Doctor. Perhaps she'd see him again. Probably not though.


	5. The Team

Chapter 4

2008

Ianto was reading a file about an artefact that they had found a few weeks before. They knew absolutely nothing about it. The offending artefact sat annoyingly on his desk. It was about the size of his hand and was vaguely oblong shaped. He sighed and grasped a handful of warm popcorn from the bowl that was sitting next to the… thing.

Ianto glanced up from the file and jumped back in surprise. Sal was sitting down with her legs crossed as though she was a child in school. This wasn't particularly strange. However he noted that she was floating about four feet from the ground- which he decided was a bit strange.

Sal grinned at the puzzled look on his face and pointed to the board beneath her.

"Oh yeah…," he grinned sheepishly, "Forgot about that."

"I'm bored."

"Why don't you go for a…," he still wasn't quite used to the terminology, "surf?"

"Jack says I'm not allowed to."

"Oh. Well, do you want a coffee?"

He held up his mug for her to see. She took it from him and looked at the brown contents. She handed it back while wrinkling her nose.

"No thanks. I tried coffee once. I didn't really like it."

"Oh," he repeated. He frowned; he didn't know anyone who didn't like coffee.

At that moment Jack strolled out of his office and smiled when he noticed the girl having a conversation with Ianto while floating above the ground. It was one of those sights you don't get to see often.

"Ianto! Any progress on the… whatever it is?" he called.

"Nope, still working on it."

Jack nodded and strolled back into his office.

"What'cha working on?" Ianto looked up into Sal's curious eyes.

"I'm not sure," he handed her the object, "We found it a while ago but we don't know what it is."

Sal turned the object over. She then shook it a few times making Ianto suck in his breath and stand up quickly. She grasped either end of the thing and twisted her hands in opposite directions. The object began to expand and seemed to grow little bumps of brightly coloured metal. She grinned proudly and handed it back to Ianto.

"It's an Amberian Spectrum, a game. It's a bit like that cube with all the coloured squares that you twist about…"

"A Rubix Cube?"

"Yeah!" She reached over and grabbed a large handful of the popcorn before stuffing it into her mouth, "Mmmm! What is that stuff?"

Ianto smiled, "Microwave popcorn."

"Wow! Where does it come from?"

"Erm…, I'm not really sure."

TWTWTWTWTW

Sal was sitting on the autopsy table as Owen flashed a light in her eye.

"Well, everything seems fine. You're health is perfect," he gave her a smile to emphasise his point. He turned back to finish off updating her file, "Sal, what time is it?"

Without even pausing to glance at a clock Sal answered, "Two fifty-six pm. And thirty-seven seconds."

Owen looked at her over his shoulder, "How'd you do that?"

Sal tapped the side of her head, "I'm tuned into the nearest solar body."

"OK Crocodile Dundee."

Sal frowned, "What's Crocodile Dundee?"

Owen sighed, "Never mind."

"So have you found a girlfriend yet?"

Owen's smile faltered momentarily, "Nope."

Sal tucked a strand of her messy hair behind her ears and leant forward and he noticed that her bright yellow tank top rode up slightly from the waistline of her jeans, the string that he knew the TARDIS key hung from dangled from her smooth neck. He cursed her mentally. A girl that pretty shouldn't dress so suggestively. But he knew that Sal wasn't at all interested in him. And he wasn't interested in her. She was an alien for one… yuck! And she was about a hundred! And he felt a slight twinge of guilt in his gut, which was very unusual. So he ignored it.

"So, you've not got you're eye on anyone?" She smiled knowingly. His smile faltered for more than a moment this time.

"No Sal!" but he couldn't help the subconscious glance up to Toshiko's workstation. Sal grinned and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I knew it!"

Owen allowed himself a slight smile but stopped it before it developed into a blush.

Sal suddenly jumped up from the table and dashed up to her workstation. Owen grumbled something to himself about the attention span of a bloody goldfish and turned back to his file. A clattering of footsteps moments later wrenched him away from it again. Not that he was complaining. Sal had reappeared with her board. Grinning madly at him she jumped into the board's supports with a sharp click.

"Owen get on the table."

Owen raised his eyebrows, "Sorry, what?"

"Get on the table!"

"I'm gonna pretend that I know what you're doing," he told her as he scrambled up onto the table.

Sal activated the board so that she was floating slightly off the ground. She bent down and placed her hands on the ground. Owen thought she had gone bonkers. He could see Jack turn his head towards them. Presumably at the sight of Owen standing on the autopsy table he raised his eyebrows. Owen shrugged. Jack wandered over to watch what the surfer was doing with his hands on his hips.

With very little effort Sal put all her weight on her hands and swung her legs, along with the board, above her head.

"Sal. What are you doing?"

She smiled up at him from her handstand, "Step on the board."

"Sal are you bloody nuts! I'm not exactly light!"

"Owen, trust me."

He glanced at Jack who smiled and gestured for him to obey the girl.

Sighing he tentatively reached out his foot. He tried to press it down onto the board but it refused to go down, as though it was being repelled by a magnet.

"What the hell?"

"Now your other foot."

He didn't really trust the little force field. He was terrified it wouldn't hold his weight and he'd crash down onto Sal. There wasn't even anything he could hold onto. He took a deep breath and swung his other foot out to join the first one. After a few seconds of useless flailing about he realised that he hadn't fallen and was actually hovering just above the surface of the board. He gasped and looked to Jack who was grinning happily.

"You OK?" Sal's voice was slightly muffled.

"Yeah… yeah! This is… so cool!" He realised he hadn't called anything 'cool' in years, but didn't really care as 'cool' was the only word to describe this.

Sal closed her eyes. More power she thought. Immediately Owen felt himself rise slowly. He wobbled around slightly.

"Woah." Jack winked at him and he told himself mentally to stop being nervous, "Sal, are you all right."

The girl laughed, "I'm fine. Higher?"

Another deep breath, "Yep!"

With another thought from Sal Owen floated higher into the air. He was just above Jack now and the Captain had to tilt his head to still see his face. Ianto chose that moment to walk around the corner with a mug of coffee which he nearly spilt in shock at the sight of Owen levitating. Owen laughed. Jack silently pointed to Tosh who was working away completely to oblivious to Owen. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Hey Tosh!"

She looked round and promptly fell off her chair.

"Oh my god!" Ianto rushed over and helped her scramble back into a standing position, "Owen how the hell are you flying?"

Owen pointed down, "Sal," he said simply.

"Wow!" she ran over to the railing with wonderment in her eyes. Sal grinned at her and she smiled back sheepishly, "Can I have the next shot?"

TWTWTWTW

Ianto looked over to Sal's empty workstation. The deep blue of the Solar Board sat on top of a mess of cluttered files and CD's. He walked over to it, the alien item sparking the curiosity in his gut. He reached out a tentative hand, fingertips brushing the its smooth surface. He felt the tingle of energy sweep through his system as the board's power shuddered through his skin. It felt so alien, but so safe.

"How does it feel?"

He jumped as Sal's question boomed behind him. He turned and smiled weakly, like a naughty child with his hands in the biscuit tin. The girl smiled warmly.

"I don't mind, really. I'm just curious. What does it feel like?"

"Well, it feels… safe. What does it feel like when you touch it?"

"Home. Security. Like nobody could ever harm me. This board is part of me Ianto," she plucked it from the desk. Ianto nodded.

"Do you want a ride?"

"Hey Teaboy! Can I get a coffee here?" Owen's yelp broke their conversation.

Sal frowned. Ianto recognised her 'Why does…' face but couldn't dodge the question in time.

"Why does Owen call you Teaboy?"

He shrugged, "Because he does. It's a nickname."

"Who's Nick?"

He smiled, "Nobody. Nick_name_. It's a word for an affectionate name that you call someone by, like how Jack calls me Yan."

"But Teaboy doesn't sound very affectionate."

"It didn't used to be. But we're better now, me and Owen. So in context it is," he smiled encouragingly before bolting off to the coffee machine. Sal was left standing, puzzled. She decided to go and try to ask one of her best friends on Earth, Mr Google, about nicknames.

TWTWTWTW

It was inevitable really. Sal had perfect health. She could heal her broken bones, cuts and wounds within seconds just by flashing a bit of energy from the sun onto them. But, of course, there would be one night where some idiot shot her and she had no access to the solar energy she needed.

Dawn wasn't going to break for at least five hours and with a disgusting bullet wound in her lower abdomen there was no way she could surf to the other side of the world.

As Ianto cradled the girl's weak body in the back of the SUV Jack pummelled the steering wheel in anger.

"What the hell are we going to do? Owen, how is she?"

Owen was patiently mopping up blood from around Sal's wound, "She's holding on." He grimaced at the blood. It wasn't because he was suddenly getting squeamish or anything. It was the fact that the blood was not the normal ugly crimson but a pale pink that he associated with Barbie dolls and candyfloss. It only proved, as if he didn't have enough evidence, that Sal was definitely not human.

Sal noticed his expression. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Owen looked into those normally fiery eyes which were now beginning to dim, "Nothing. It's just… your blood…"

Sal smiled, "Is it glowing in the dark?"

"No."

"Then it's fine," her smile was suddenly replaced by a frown of pain and she clenched Ianto's hand causing the Welshman to gasp slightly.

"Sal, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Apart from the hole in me?" Ianto smiled, she was catching onto his sarcasm lessons.

He turned to the front of the car. Jack's knuckles had turned white as he grabbed the steering wheel.

"Jack, I have an idea."

"What!" he could sense the desperation in Jack's voice. Sal was a friend, but she was also a link to the Doctor, and he knew he didn't want to lose that.

"If I'm right there's a tanning salon just a couple of minutes away…"

"Ianto, this is no time to worry about your bloody appearance," Owen snapped.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Ianto, you are a genius! I'd kiss you if we wouldn't crash! Owen, kiss Ianto for me."

"Eww, no way! What are you talking about anyway?"

Ianto smiled, partly at his idea but mostly at the confusion on Owen's face.

"Tanning salon… sun beds…" understanding replaced the confusion as Jack prompted Owen.

"Put me in the sun bed, and I can use the energy," Sal gasped. Jack nodded.

Sure enough the salon appeared in front of them. It was their only possible plan and they were running out of time, so Jack very subtly smashed the SUV straight through the window.

"That's gonna cost us," muttered Ianto.

* * *

You all know what I'm gonna say, give me warm-fuzzies by reviewing please And also, if anyone has any ideas for wee adventures for Sal I'll do my best to let her play with them


	6. The Rescuer

A/N: Sorry, should have specified at the start that this fic is set as though Tosh and Owen didn't die in Exit Wounds.

* * *

Chapter 6

Ianto was attempting to teach Sal about the coffee machine. He had realised pretty quickly that the kid seemed to like him best out of the team, as she always seemed to ask him her questions. He laughed mentally at the thought of Sal as a 'kid'. She was about four times his age, yet she looked about seventeen years old, and that curiosity for everything and anything- apparently including the coffee machine- made her seem even younger.

"Yan, there's some Weevils roaming about a couple of miles away, wanna come help?" Jack's booming American accent interrupted the lesson.

"Sure," Ianto grinned and followed Jack, grabbing the SUV keys as Jack chucked them to him.

"D'you want me to help?" Sal asked.

"No thanks Sal, I think we'll manage. It's only two or three," he turned to Ianto, "Think we'll cope?"

"Yep, should do. Sal, no offence but don't try anything with the machine till I get back. I only just bought that one."

Sal nodded glumly as the two men rushed out of the hub.

She padded quietly around. Everyone was away, even Myfanwy- although that meant she'd probably have to make a trip out at stupid o'clock in the morning to save some sheep from a nearby farm. She flopped down onto Owen's chair and played about with the crushed beer can that he had specifically asked Ianto not to throw away. Something about him wanting a memento of the days before he was dead and could drink. Sal shook her head. Owen was a very strange person.

She glanced hopefully at a nearby file, but that only made her more bored. Sighing she reasoned that Jack and Ianto might experience problems with the Weevils, so they might need help- even if they didn't think they did. With this sorted out in her head she hopped onto her board and hurtled outside.

TWTWTWTWTW

A few minutes later she was cruising above the dark streets of Cardiff. She spotted Jack and Ianto on top of a tall roof After making sure that they could cope with the Weevils she hovered unnoticeably above the building and detached her feet from the supports. She then lay down on her board and folded her hands behind her head as though she was stargazing. She sighed happily as the stars began to appear.

"Where are you Doctor?"

She missed him. Torchwood was amazing, and Earth was beautiful. But it wasn't exciting. Well, it was. Sort of. Running around after Weevils and races with fighter jets- even if they didn't realise it- was exciting, but not compared to the rest of the universe. She longed desperately for her friend to come and take her away to a far off galaxy where they could watch supernovas while eating ice-cream, or take her to the distant past and they could see the creation of planets. Anything. Just as long as it was with him.

It wasn't like she liked him in the same way that Jack liked Ianto or anything, but there was that bond. That feeling of safeness mixed with danger. The feeling of wonderment and anticipation every time the TARDIS door creaked open. He was her closest friend. Her favourite guy in the universe. And, no matter how hard he tried, even Jack couldn't compare to him.

A sudden yelp erupted from below her. Startled she peered over the edge of the board. One of the Weevils must have pushed Ianto from the rooftop, as he was now clinging to the edge of the building. Jack was furiously trying to grab his hand but was not succeeding, the forgotten Weevils slunk away into the shadows. She could hear Jack's desperate cries mingled with Ianto's terrified sobs.

"Yan, give me your hand!"

"Jack I can't reach!"

"Try Ianto!" He obliged by attempting to swing his arm up to Jack.

"I…, I can't Jack. I'm slipping."

"Ianto don't let go. I can't lose you."

"I can't hold on!" he scrambled for purchase on the perfectly smooth wall, "Jack help!"

Jack strained as he stretched out towards his lover. His perfect Ianto. He couldn't reach him. He could just brush his hand with his fingertips, but no more. And then he couldn't even do that as Ianto's hand slipped further away from him. Ianto blinked away the tears that had somehow crept into his eyes and looked up to Jack's beautiful face which had become equally tear-streaked.

And then suddenly he couldn't see him any more as his hand finally slipped and he fell away from the edge of the building.

Jack yelled a strangled "I love you!" as the Welshman disappeared from view.

Ianto could feel the air being squeezed from his lungs as he tumbled through space, his arms wind milled the air around him.

Then he felt a sudden wrenching pain shoot through his arms and his shoulders. A familiar jolt of energy passed through his skin and all he could feel was a solid, safe shape. He finally got around to acknowledging the fact that he wasn't falling anymore. He looked down and struggled to comprehend that the ground wasn't getting closer. He looked up and saw the blue solar cells of Sal's board, and a second later his rescuer's face popped over the edge with a grin on her face. He decided he needed a few seconds of confused glances between the ground and Sal to help him better understand the situation.

"You OK there?" asked Sal.

After another few seconds of shocked stuttering he managed to yelp, "What the hell do you think?"

This only caused her grin to widen, "You enjoying the ride?"

He unsuccessfully attempted a shrug, "Well, under the circumstances it's all right I suppose." Sal recognised the return of his trademark deadpan humour. He suddenly realised why Jack liked riding with Sal so much. This was surreal, yet amazing.

"How 'bout we go scare Jack?"

TWTWTWTWTW

High above Jack had collapsed into a sobbing heap inside his greatcoat. He'd lost another one. No, that was insulting to Ianto. He had lost _his_ Ianto. His rock that kept him rooted to the realities of his complicated world. He realised sadly that that was the first time he'd told Ianto he loved him. Now he'd never be able to tell him again. That thought sent a new wave of sobs through his system.

"I love you too, you know."

Jack nearly died of fright when Ianto appeared in front of him. Jack sighed, this was an imaginary Ianto created by his mind to help him feel better. Or perhaps it was a ghost Ianto as it was floating about a foot from the ground. Granted this didn't fit his logic as he knew from the Doctor that there were no such things as ghosts, normally only aliens playing tricks on your senses. However the ghost Ianto was the best explanation.

"Go away, I want Ianto back, not some ghost!" he yelled.

Ghost Ianto grinned, "I don't think I'm a ghost"

"Yes you are because Ianto's dead and you're floating. Therefore you must be ghost." His all ready patchy logic was however shattered when Ghost Ianto kicked his leg. Jack winced, as far as he knew ghosts didn't kick you. He allowed a glimmer of hope to penetrate his hastily constructed armour, "But you fell, and you can't fly!" he protested.

"Erm… Sal, and Sal."

Jack blinked dumbly and Ianto chose this moment to let go of the board he had been clinging to. He dropped heavily onto the roof and held out his hand to the confused Jack. Jack tentatively brushed the hand with his fingertips. Reassured by its physical presence he grabbed Ianto's wrist. He felt himself being pulled up and into the warm embrace of the man he thought he'd never see again.

"How…, how?" Jack stuttered into Ianto's shoulder.

"Our resident alien helped out," Jack glanced up at Sal who was sitting down on her board above them with her legs dangling lazily over the side. She grinned down at Jack and waved.

"I mean it though. I do love you."

Jack finally smiled, "I know."

Above them Sal sighed. She knew she'd never have what those two had. She smiled as the two men kissed, thankful that they were both alive. Jack wrapped his coat around them both as they sat down onto the solid ground. Above them she lay back to resume her stargazing, although she protectively checked on the two men every so often, just to check one of them hadn't wandered off over the edge again.

* * *

A/N: You don't really think I'd have killed Ianto? And split him and Jack up? Never! Reviews give warm fuzzies, remember that and life shall be sweet!


	7. The Reunion

A/N: Remember that bloke the Doctor?

* * *

The Doctor raced back to the TARDIS. He couldn't believe she'd done that! How could she do that. He'd have thought of something. He would have. His only consolation was the rift energy he'd seen before she vanished. No way was he going to lose her that easy. He'd lost too many companions and he wasn't going to lose her when he could so easily find her again.

He quickly thought through all the places he knew of rifts existing. Then decided best bet was Cardiff. He'd quite like to visit Jack anyway. The TARDIS began to vwoosh happily, sensing the Doctor's urgency.

He stepped out of the doors onto the perception filter lift.

"You like this spot, don't you girl."

Looking around he realised he was in sometime around the mid 21st century. He hoped Jack was still around. Now how was it you got in? Oh yeah, Tourist Centre.

He walked down to the Tourist Centre, not quite believing it was still there. He pushed open the door and noted the décor has changed slightly over the years. A red haired woman looked up from the computer she was typing at. She looked him up and down- noting the converses, the coat and the mad brown hair. She smiled and pushed a button near her.

"Dad! The Doctor's here!"

The Doctor was slightly taken aback by her knowing him by sight alone, but decided it didn't really matter. The door burst open and Jack bounded through. Same old Jack- but with a few more grey hairs and very slight wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Jack smiled and grabbed the Doctor into a hug.

"Doctor! It's great to see you!"

"So you're still here then? Thought you'd have moved on long ago."

"Can't leave this place- too much like good fun. Listen- this, " he pointed to the woman, "is my daughter Dayton." Dayton waved. "Ianto chose her name."

The Doctor smiled. Despite never even meeting Ianto he knew him from Jack's many stories, "Ianto still around then?"

"Yup, he's visiting his sister just now."

"How are the rest of the old team?"

"Gwen and Rhys are happily retired down by the bay now, they still visit. Come and meet Owen and Tosh's twins." Jack lead the Doctor into the recesses of the hub where two young men were working at computers. They waved to the Doctor who waved back. "They take after their mother- to Owen's disappointment! But we can't get rid of Tosh and Owen, they're in all the time!"

"Jack, down to business. I need to ask you if a girl came through the rift at any time?"

"That depends. Lots of girls come through the rift."

"Well, OK, a Solar Surfer, I need to know Jack"

Realisation dawned on Jack's face. "Sal?"

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah, Sal"

"You came and got her on the 21st of June 2009"

The Doctor smiled, "The summer solstice, I should have guessed."

"She was a great girl Doctor. She worked with us for a year. It was…," he searched for the right word.

"Brilliant?" suggested the Doctor.

"Yup, brilliant. Hey if you ever get the opportunity, take her up on the offer of a surf. It's one of the best experiences of your life. Trust me!"

"Believe me Jack, I will. Right I need to be off, otherwise I won't pick her up and the universe will collapse in a paradox- and we know how tricky they are."

"Oh… yeah… Um, Doctor… do you think we'll ever, you know, travel again?"

The Doctor sighed, "Probably Jack, just not today." And then he ran back to the TARDIS with his brown coat flapping behind him as he left.

In the evening of the summer solstice 2009 Sal was filing away some paperwork with Ianto. She spent most of her time with Ianto as she could talk to him easily. Jack was in his office and the other three were away Weevil hunting.

"How are you and Jack getting on?" she asked.

"We're fine. It's weird now we live together. I mean we pretty much did before, but now we actually live together. In our own house. Its just strange. But nice strange. Very nice strange." He smiled.

On the intercom Jack's voice hissed through the speaker, "Sal, listen to this!" Sal listened as a familiar Vwoosh! Vwoosh! Echoed throughout the room.

"He's back Ianto, he's come back!" She hugged him tightly before belting upstairs with Ianto following close behind her. Jack met them as they burst into the main hub.

"Sal, you can't go up the lift, the TARDIS is on top of it," he explained.

"Then we'll take the scenic route. Come on Jack," she grinned. Jack returned his famous smile before obliging. He couldn't wait to see his Doctor again. He stopped momentarily though to look back at Ianto, "You too Yan, come meet the Doctor." The Welshman smiled before grabbing Jack's hand.

They shot out from the hub to see the deep blue box standing proudly with its 'owner' leaning casually against the door. He smiled as three figures hurtled towards him. The infamous Captain was clinging onto the hand of a young man, he assumed from the description Jack had given him that this man was Ianto Jones. Then a few metres ahead of them ran Sal, the girl who'd been willing to die for him. The smile transformed into a grin as the girl crashed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow," was all he could seem to say.

"I thought you'd left me!"

"I could never leave you Sal."

They stood up from their tangled heap on the ground,.

"Doctor."

"Hi Jack," he turned his attention to the other man, "Ianto Jones?" he asked. The man nodded, "I've heard loads about you. I hear you make the best cup of coffee in the Universe,."

Ianto grinned sheepishly, "Did Jack tell you that?" The Doctor nodded and he gave Jack a playful punch on the arm, before sticking out his hand to the Doctor.

After shaking Ianto's hand the Doctor placed his arm around Sal's shoulder hugging her tightly. Jack cleared his throat, "Doctor, can we come with you?"

The Doctor grumbled, "Oh for god's sake Jack! Why do you always ask me that? How many times do I have to explain, wibly wobbly…"

"Yeah, yeah, timey wimey," he sighed like an exasperated teenager, "I know!"

The Doctor smile returned, "You'll come with me someday, just not today."

Jack smiled. He knew that. It was what he lived for, that little glimmer of hope. That and Ianto.

"We'd better go," with a final salute he turned back to the hub.

Ianto lingered long enough for the Doctor to mutter quietly, "Take care of him, he's an important guy."

Ianto grinned, "Oh, I know," then he ran to catch up with his boyfriend.

Sal watched her two friends walk into the distance as Jack reached behind him for Ianto's hand. The water from the bay glimmered against the early evening sunset.

"It's a bit cheesy, isn't it?"

"Hmmm?" Sal didn't have a clue what the Doctor was on about.

"Oh, just, walking into the sunset and all that. Did you never watch any movies while you were here?"

"Not really, Ianto showed me Indiana Jones though."

"Oh, now _that's_ a good film! All of them," he turned and opened the TARDIS door, "Coming?"

"Always. Hey. Can we go see the pyramids being built? I visited a few times when I was here and I want to see how it was done. Owen said it was aliens."

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow, "Owen's talking rubbish. Very nice bloke in charge actually…."

But the TARDIS's vwooshing drowned out the rest of what he was saying. Sal patted a large piece of coral stuff contentedly. Time for new adventures then.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it guys. Thanks so much for the reviews and thanks for reading!


End file.
